


The Path Of Light and Dark

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Force Sensitive Ben Solo, M/M, Pathfinder Ben Solo, Pilot Poe Dameron, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben Solo becomes a Pathfinder in the New Republic Military, and has to deal with his awakening Force abilities.





	The Path Of Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Second fic for MidgardianNerd, who was having a hard time. Hope you like it!

When Ben’s eighteen years old, he decides to join the New Republic fleet. 

He can already sense his uncle’s disappointment that the Force hasn’t really manifested itself yet in him. It’s not something that’s really said outright, but it’s there nonetheless, Ben can feel it. In addition, there’s the fear that he’s not good at anything. He’s not a bad pilot, naturally, and he’s not bad with writing and art, but otherwise, there are times when he feels like Ben Solo, The Boy Who’s Not Good At Anything. 

(His father, naturally, is way too kind and thinks that there’s nothing wrong with him. His mother’s reactions are more...inconsistent.  Sometimes she’s loving, sometimes she seems disappointed. Ben wonders occasionally if she regrets having the son that she did, like she somehow thinks she deserves better than him)

It’s stuff like that that drives his decision to join the New Republic fleet. At least he can prove himself there, not be a disappointment there. And he can help people. Yeah. He can do that. 

***

It’s his first day in Pathfinder training (that’s what he ultimately chooses, having heard stories about Kes Dameron from his father and how good he was) that he spots the pilot from across the lunchroom. 

The pilot’s deep in conversation with his squad, laughing at a funny story that one of the pilots is telling — Ben can only catch snippets of it. He turns to his companions, Jon and Remi. “Who is he? That pilot, over there?”

”That’s Poe Dameron,” Remi says. “Best pilot in the Republic fleet, or so I heard.”

Ben recognizes him when he gets a glimpse of his face. Poe Dameron was featured on the recruitment posters for the New Republic fleet by the time Ben was thinking of joining. There was something about him that Ben envied — his confidence, his beauty and grace. Even in interviews, though, he seemed modest and kind. Ben hopes it carries over into real life as well. 

Lunch ends, and they have to go back to Pathfinder training. Whatever happens, Ben thinks, he’s going to make his family proud of him just for once, and that is the utmost truth. 


End file.
